Of the Sun and Stars
by sounds-like-fun
Summary: TRADUCTION de la Trilogie de Kleptomaniac can opener.SasuNaru"You can't be here! It's day"Chapitre trois -dernier- en ligne: "When Stars Speak"
1. Only the moon knows

**Ceci est une traduction d'une fic de Kleptomaniac Can Opener et tant qu'à faire si vous lisez l'anglais, lisez plutôt la VO, elle est meilleure que ma traduction, mais au moins c'est accessible à ceux qui ne lisent pas l'anglais - et puis tant que vous y êtes, allez donc lire toutes ses fics, elles sont géniales !**

**Donc les persos de Naruto, c'est pas à moi, pas plus que le scénario qui est à son auteur… Rien ne m'appartient mais je suis contente quand même de faire ça, j'espère que c'est pas trop mal fait quand même ;**

**Dernière remarque, cela fait partie d'une trilogie, et je traduirai la suite (en fait c'est déjà fait) alors voilà enjoy!**

_**Only the Moon Knows**_

"Sasuke, pourquoi es-tu..."  
"Shh." Des lèvres fermes tentent de me réduire au silence.  
"Sa-Sasuke, n-non..."  
"Silence, dobe."

C'est toujours ainsi. Il me hait le jour et m'aime la nuit.  
Je sais que je ne devrai pas le laisser faire cela. Et pendant la journée, je peux l'arrêter. Je peux lui dire d'aller se faire voir, de me laisser tranquille. Mais la nuit...

"A-ah..."

La nuit je ne peux plus combattre et il m'utilise.

Je pourrai l'arrêter. Je sais que je pourrais, mais...Il ne me vient jamais la force de le repousser une fois que le soleil est couché et que les étoiles brillent.

"N-Ne..." Je ne peux rien dire d'autre quand ces lèvres pleines sont une fois de plus sur les miennes, ravalant un sanglot alors que je suis pénétré.

Il n'est pas un amant violent ou un mauvais amant. Je veux juste avoir mon mot à dire, vous voyez?

"Shh, shh, pas si fort."

Il dit cela mais me prend plus fort. C'est un tel salaud.  
Mais je ne peux toujours pas l'arrêter.  
Je ne peux jamais l'arrêter.

"Sa-Sasuke...J-Je vais..."  
"Encore un moment."

Parfois j'aimerai que quelqu'un d'autre le sache. Alors peut-être qu'ils pourraient m'en parler et m'empêcher d'accepter ça.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'accepte, c'est comme ça. Même la première nuit, je l'ai laissé avoir ce qu'il voulait de moi sans provoquer de combat.  
J'aurai tué n'importe qui d'autre mais...

Sasuke est différent.

Nous atteignons cet ultime sommet en même temps, nos corps en sueur enlacés alors que ses hanches continuent leur secousse.  
Ces fois-là, les fois où il me tiens dans ses bras comme cela...Je ne m'en soucie plus. Mais elles ne durent jamais.

Il nettoie le désordre avec quelques mouchoirs puis se rhabille pour partir. J'attrape doucement son poignet. Je ne peux pas voir son visage malgré le clair de lune, mais je peux sentir son regard froid sur mon corps.

"Tu restes?"

Si tu comptes encore m'utiliser, reste, au moins.  
Reste au moins une fois.  
Rien qu'une.

Mais il part.  
Salaud sans cœur.  
Je suppose qu'il ne peux pas risquer sa réputation à cause de moi.

Je soupire et regarde par la fenêtre. C'est la pleine lune.

Peut-être savez-vous pourquoi il fait cela...


	2. Strong as the sun

**Donc les persos de Naruto, c'est toujours pas à moi, pas plus que le scénario qui est touujours à son auteur… Rien ne m'appartient mais je reste contente de faire la traductrice, j'espère que c'est pas trop mal fait quand même ;**

**Voici donc la suite, plus qu'une partie après celle-ci, j'espère que vous aimez toujours...Moi en tout cas, oui mais vous n'aurez pas la suite avant samedi prochain, je pars en voyage, moi!**

**_Strong as the sun_**

Il n'est pas venu me voir la nuit dernière.  
Je devrai être heureux.

"Ah!"

Mais tout ce que je peux faire, c'est penser à lui alors que je me touche moi-même…

"...ah...Sasuke..."

Je dis même son nom alors que mes mains envahissent mon corps tremblant.  
Je suis si faible que c'est est dégoûtant.

Je ne sais pourquoi j'ai été autorisé à dormir la nuit dernière.  
Peut-être qu'il savait que je ferais cela.  
Il pourrait me regarder, là, maintenant.  
Stupide enfoiré.

"Sasuke...plus..."

C'est frustrant.  
Je ne peux pas atteindre ce sommet, sans lui.  
M'a-t-il rendu dépendant de lui? Non! Je n'y croirai pas! C'est le jour, bon sang!

Je n'ai pas besoin de lui!

"Sasuke...Sasuke...Sasuke..."  
...alors pourquoi je continue de l'appeler?

Soudain, je sens des mains puissantes sur moi, retenant mes bras au dessus de ma têt, écartant un peu plus mes jambes.

"Sasuke?!"  
"Ca se fait comme ça, dobe."

Non! Tu ne peux pas être là! Il fait jour !

"AH!"

Pourquoi jene le combats pas? Je peux le combattre! Il fait jour! La lune est partie! Les étoiles sont cachées!  
Pourquoi ma force ne viendrait-elle pas?

Je gémis et je pleure alors qu'il m'utilise encore, cette fois à la lumière du jour.

"Sasuke!"

J'ai eu ce que je voulais.  
Ce après quoi j'ai soupiré mais que je n'ai pu avoir seul.  
Sois damné pour me faire cela.

Heh.  
Je te maudis, mais je ne te laisserai pas partir. Tu dois repousser mes bras.

Je me sens malade.  
Tu me tournes le dos en te rhabillant.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela me blesse.

Regarde-moi...même si c'est d'un regard froid.

"Ne pars pas."

C'est la première fois que je te vois comme cela, sans les ombres pour cacher ton visage.  
Etais-tu ainsi les autres fois?  
Tu sembles...empli de regret.

"Reste...juste un peu, s'il te plaît?"

Je suis encore seul.  
C'est injuste.

Les larmes me viennent aux yeux, mais je refuse de les verser.  
Je suis Naruto, le numéro un des Ninja grande gueule. Je suis toujours heureux et resplendit, brillant comme le soleil.  
Je suis censé être fort.

Comment fait le soleil?


	3. When Stars Speak

**Je suis désolée d'avoir été si longue! Désolée! Voici donc la dernière partie de la trilogie "Of the sun and stars" mais... cette trilogie a une préquelle! Hé hé!**

**Bref, en espérant que ca vous plaira, merci pour vos review, now, enjoy! J'espère que la traduction n'est pas trop affreuse "**

****

**When Stars Speak**

Cette mission est si ennuyeuse.  
C'est ce que j'ai dit à Sakura, de toute façon. En vérité, j'aime cette mission. Les étoiles sont une de mes passions secrètes.

Elles sont brillantes, mais pas au point qu'on ne puisse pas les regarder, comme le soleil.  
Et...on peut compter sur elles pour toujours être là. Même quand on ne peut pas les voir.

Elles restent.

Je soupire et m'adosse contre l'écorce rugueuse d'un arbre. Tu n'es pas venu depuis ce jour. Je ne l'admettrai jamais à voix haute mais...

Tu me manques.  
Tes caresses me manquent,  
Tes baisers,  
Ta voix rauque.

Je suis tellement malade.

Heh...Tu es comme une étoile, tu sais.  
Tu brilles même quand tu es recouvert de ténèbres. Tu as l'air froid, même si je connais ta chaleur.  
Tu es tout le temps silencieux, mais si je ferme les yeux...Je peux t'entendre. Ta voix si près et si loin.

Sasuke...tu es un tel salaud.

Tu m'as fait t'attendre chaque nuit.  
Tu m'as fait te vouloir chaque nuit.  
Puis tu as arrêté.

Juste arrêté.

J'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête, mais connaître tes pensées est aussi improbable que toucher les étoiles.

Elles sont trop brillantes, ce soir, leur chanson trop joyeuse. Elles doivent savoir quelque chose que je ne sais pas.  
Je me demande bien quoi?

Je fermes les yeux avec un autre soupir.  
Stupides étoiles.  
Stupides, stupides...

"Sasuke..."  
"Dobe."  
"Gah! Sasuke!"

Je pense avoir vu un sourire de dédain embellir tes lèvres avant que tu ne me plaques contre l'arbre, tes mains rudes redécouvrant mon corps, ta bouche me volant mon souffle.

"Sasuke...pas ici..."  
"Shh."

Je ne résiste pas.  
Je ne peux pas.  
Je ne le ferai pas.

Après si longtemps, je peux enfin me rendre à l'évidence.  
Je te veux.  
Tes mains,  
Ta bouche,  
Tes yeux glacés.  
Je veux tout, cœur fermé et âme déchirée inclus.

C'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas les miens en retour...  
Ce n'est pas grave...

Vraiment...

"Ah!"  
"Shh, n'importe qui pourrait nous entendre."  
"Sa-Sasuke..."

Mais tu es toujours un salaud.

Tu étouffes mon sanglot alors que nous sommes presque au septième ciel.  
Ca n'a jamais été aussi doux, avant.

J'ouvre les yeux une fois que j'ai retrouvé mon énergie. Tu me regardes.  
Pourquoi es-tu empli de regret?  
Suis-je si horrible?

Parle-moi.  
Je t'en prie.

Je me sens malade quand nous nous rhabillons.  
Cet air est si lourd.  
C'est une pression physique sur ma poitrine.  
Ca fait mal.

"Sasuke?"  
"...ah?"  
"Tu restes avec moi ce soir?"

Je me sens comme revenu en arrière. Pas de réponse.  
Tu es probablement déjà parti.

"Sasuke...S'il te plaît..."

Ca fait mal.  
Ca fait mal…

J'ouvre soudain les yeux. Des bras m'entourent.

"...Pendant un moment."  
"Sasuke..."

Je crois que je pourrais pleurer.

La voix d'une étoile est belle.


End file.
